Mais Gim, Mr T?
by Larissa Baptista
Summary: Todd e Lovett em um dia como outro qualquer. Estava cedo e os dois sozinhos na padaria e, bem, o que será que o álcool não pode fazer com um homem solitário... Sim, minhas sinopses são merdas! Mas eu agradeço o esforço de quem quiser ler!


Sim, eu sei que os personagens não me pertencem, nem a história original. Gente, é minha primeira fic Sweeney, então não me matem se tiver ficado escrota, ainda mais por ser algo experimental mesmo. Eu só costumo escrever coisas lights e bobinhas, então isso aqui é muito para mim! :p

Qualquer erro, sinto muito, é que ta tarde e eu estou morrendo de sono, mas tinha que postar agora que eu terminei. Sério, comentem, critiquem, me zoem, qualquer coisa... Não me importo, contanto que seja construtivo, tá valendo!

* * *

O homem encontrava-se sentado em uma das mesas da padaria. Um copo de gim nas mãos e os olhos passeando pelo local vazio. Ainda era cedo, então o estabelecimento estava fechado. Além dele, mais alguém se encontrava ali. A ilustre dona da padaria, Mrs. Lovett.

Tomou um longo gole de sua bebida, o olhar pousando na silhueta feminina. Com um suspiro pensou em Lucy. Ah, como sentia falta da esposa... Tentou imaginá-la ao seu lado, contudo não conseguia. Não sabia dizer se era o gim ou o tempo, mas sua mente lhe pregava uma peça e a única dama que preenchia seus pensamentos era a padeira.

Levantou o corpo e, num impulso inesperado, rumou até a mulher. Na posição em que ela se encontrava somente era possível observar suas costas. A cascata de cabelos cacheados caindo por sobre o ombro. O vestido longo e apertado de forma a delinear perfeitamente cada curva que o corpo apresentava. A mente difusa ao imaginar os seios fartos contidos no decote do vestido.

-Mr. Todd, Mr. Todd, - Ela cantarolou, ainda de costas, ao ouvir os passos do barbeiro. – o senhor deseja algo? – Perguntou ainda cantando, a voz doce ressoando pelo local.

''Você, milady! Apenas isso...'' Gritava a mente do barbeiro. Um sorriso malicioso brotando em seu rosto para logo ser apagado. Limpou a garganta antes de falar.

-Nada, Mrs. Lovett, a não ser que nós tenhamos juiz no menu. – Tornou a sorrir, mas dessa vez apenas por um prazer mórbido.

-Ainda não, Mr. T, ainda não temos. Mas quem sabe em breve não seja possível? – Disse girando o corpo e encarando o homem, o torso apoiado contra a bancada, um sorriso dançando pelo rosto.

O coração do barbeiro quase saltou pela boca ao ver o sorriso da dama à sua frente. A mente recheada de pensamentos de luxúria e desejo.

''Controle-se, homem! Pense em Lucy!''

-Mr. T, está tudo bem? O senhor não está com uma aparência muito boa. – A mulher tagarelava preocupada, dando alguns passos para frente, buscando observar melhor o rosto dele.

-Será que a senhor é incapaz de ficar quieta por um segundo sequer, Mrs. Lovett? – Resmungou virando os olhos exageradamente, a voz saindo num sussurro de forma a não permitir que mais ninguém compreendesse o que foi dito.

-Disse algo, senhor?

-Nada, nada importante. – Falou, bufou, reclamou... Sei lá!

Era um homem complicado o Mr. T. De certo genioso. Na melhor das hipóteses, alguém de poucas palavras.

-Ora, por favor, não pense que pode ir me enganando... – Num rompante de fúria e algo mais que ele não conseguiu identificar, o barbeiro avançou pelos poucos centímetros que os separavam e colou os lábios nos da mulher, segurando sua cintura com um dos braços, enquanto a outra mão se perdia nos cabelo. (literalmente u.u)

Apesar da surpresa inicial, Nellie não perdeu a oportunidade que lhe era entregue e logo correspondeu o beijo que era roubado de seus lábios. Um arfar de excitação podia ser ouvindo provindo da padeira conforme Mr. Todd aprofundava o beijo.

Lovett não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Talvez fosse por jamais ter suspeitado que tal ato pudesse ocorrer...

A mente dela rodava alucinada. Mil perguntas sendo gritadas incansavelmente. ''Afinal, o que deu no barbeiro?'

Descendo pelo pescoço da Mrs. Lovett, Sweeney não aguentou mais e jogou o corpo contra o dela, resultando em um baque surdo na parede e derrubando alguns utensílios de cozinha.

Com uma das mãos espalmadas, explorava o decote que lhe era oferecido. As mãos da mulher passeando por suas costas e repuxando seus cabelos.

-Mr. Todd. Mr. T! – Ela falava com sua voz doce. O tom sensual excitando cada vez mais o homem.

Retornou ao rosto dela, mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha enquanto as mãos atrapalhadas buscavam uma forma de retirar o vestido que ela trajava. O excesso de tecido o irritando como nunca antes.

O membro rígido lateja em desespero. A ânsia por tocar a mulher chegava a níveis astronômicos. O barbeiro arfava, o rosto vermelho e o corpo quente. A sensação de que iria explodir em breve caso não a possuísse logo.

-Sweeney, eu não... – Ela começou a protestar, a consciência pesando quando ele finalmente conseguiu começar a despi-la.

-Sh... – ele falou silenciando-a com um longo beijo cheio de volúpia. Guiando as mãos da padeira até sua calça como se disse 'vamos logo, é seu dever tirá-la'.

Separou-se brevemente de Mrs. Lovett apenas para poder puxar para baixo o vestido dela. Um sorriso brincando em seu rosto ao contemplar a mulher. Os lábios distribuindo diversos beijos pelo corpo dela, que enrubescia acanhada e soltava uns gemidos abafados, apoiada com todo o peso na parede atrás de si para não cair. Mal conseguindo acreditar no que acontecia.

Sweeney não se continha e, conforme explorava o corpo que tanto desejava, ai retirando as últimas peças de roupa que impediam os dois de se juntarem carne na carne.

Mordiscou a parte interior da coxa da padeira ao retirar a única peça que restava.

Aproximou-se da intimidade dela com lentidão, gemendo ao ver o estado excitado em que ela se encontrava. Regozijando de prazer ao imaginar como seria bom preenche-la.

Mrs. Lovett permanecia sem muita reação. Os gemidos já não eram mais tão tímidos, as mãos segurando os cabelos do barbeiro.

Levantou o corpo, os rostos frente a frente agora. Selou os lábios com os da mulher, puxando-a com força para si, a ereção roçando no sexo dela.

A padeira, que até então estava só na curtição u.u, correspondia prontamente a todos os estímulos de Sweeney. Os olhos revirando em meio ao êxtase, as unhas arranhando o peitoral dele.

-Mr. T... Não acha que seria melhor...se nós...ahn...fossemos para um lugar mais confortável. – Dizia pausadamente conforme descia passando os lábios pelo corpo do homem. Lambendo cada pedaço que podia, perdendo um bom tempo em seu umbigo e subindo de volta para o rosto antes de tocar na parte principal. A mulher sabia esperar, afinal.

Sem qualquer palavra, Todd pegou, de forma repentina, a padeira em seus braços, carregando-a para o sofá que tinha no cômodo ao lado. Jogou-a, sem muita delicadeza, no móvel. O corpo caindo por cima, as carícias prosseguindo sempre.

Mrs. Lovett gemia cada vez mais alto conforme o homem trabalhava em seu corpo. Os lábios a explorando e as mãos indo e vindo. Obviamente ela não deixava passar barato e provocava-o de igual para igual. Palavras sujas sussurradas no pé do ouvido. Os dedos acariciando-a e a acariciando e...

-Ah, Mr. Todd. Uhn, Mr. T! – Ela urrava agora em ponto de bala, Sweeney começando a penetrá-la com seus dedos. Repetia o nome dele diversas vezes. Cada hora mais e mais em um sussurro baixo. – Ah, Mr. T!

...

-Mr. Todd, Mr. T! – Ela falava encarando o barbeiro. – Será que o senhor deseja algo mais? – A padeira perguntava agora com impaciência presente em sua voz depois de tanto tempo chamando o homem e ele somente encarando-a de boca aberta, a baba acumulando, como se dormisse acordado. Mal sabia ela o que se passava na mente dele...

Um pouco decepcionado ele voltou à realidade. Os olhos piscando rapidamente e a imagem da mulher nua se esvaindo. Encarou Mrs. Lovett a sua frente, lambendo os lábios com o desejo ainda pulsando em suas veias.

-Mais gim, Mrs. Lovett. É tudo o que eu desejo. – Falou abaixando o rosto para a bancada, uma barata passando por cima de sua mão, mas sem se importar. Fechou os olhos e, logo após ser servido e beber um gole da bebida, resolveu que era hora de sair dali.

Respirou fundo e já estava saindo quando percebeu que a realidade podia imitar os sonhos. Sorriu parado em frente à porta e girou o corpo, avançando para a padeira e revivendo tudo aquilo que sonhara e muito mais.

* * *

Aceitos reviews! Foi mó confusão escrever essa história, então, espero que vocês tenham gostado.


End file.
